Espartan 321: nombre clave, Invasor Zim
by WerewolfMazuko117
Summary: transmitiendo misión:infiltrarse en las fuerzas enemigas. estado de la misión: completa. trasmitiendo misión: evitar operación "ruina inevitable". estatus de misión: completa. transmitiendo misión: defender la tierra. estado de la misión: en progreso
1. Chapter 1

Espartan 321: nombre clave, Invasor Zim.

Traidor o infiltrado.

En algún del espacio.

En el vació del espacio, mientras una gran batalla se libra entro 2 gigantescas naves, una de ellas llamada "Shadow of intent" y la otra "Vangelo di salvezza", parecía una batalla muy pareja, pero no fue hasta que el motor de Vangelo di salvezza exploto.

En Shadow of intent.

Señor, los motores del enemigo fueron destruidos y las bombas fueron colocadas en el hangar, esperáramos ordenes para hacerlas detonar-dijo una alienígena con una armadura roja.

¿Qué hay de nuestros hermanos, están a salvo?-pregunto otro alienígena con una armadura blanca que parecía estar a cargo

No pudieron salir, murieron en batalla-dijo alíen de armadura roja.

Murieron como cualquier Elite honorable, hagan explotar esa nave Covenat-dio orden el Elite blanco.

Enseguida señor-dijo el elite rojo mientras activaba el detonador.

A pesar de las condiciones de vació del espacio, el explosión provoco una sacudida en Shadow of intent.

Asegúrate de analizar la zona-dijo el Elite blanco.

Señor, los radares detectaron una Phantom sobreviviente-respondió el elite.

¿Hacia donde se dirige?-pregunto el elite líder.

Rumbo hacia la el sector 2487 ¿no es ahí donde esta 321?

A si es-respondió el líder.

¿Mando a un escuadrón a perseguirlos?-pregunto el elite rojo.

No es necesario, 321 puede con ellos, regresemos a casa, ya hicimos suficiente-ordeno El elite blanco.

Mientras a la distancia, la phantom seguía su rumbo hacia un planeta muy peculiar, conocido como el planeta azul.

Narrado por Zim.

Este era una noche como cualquiera, el molesto humano Dib no dejaba de fastidiarme, ya estoy harto de su insistencia, a cada lugar que voy, a cada momento el esta ahí, acosándome, además de que su cabeza es enorme, creo que es su falta de materia gris en su cráneo que le permite levantarla, pero eso es otro tema, es tanta su insistencia que me quita las ganas de realizar mi labor y decidir matarlo, pero agradezco que el resto de los humanos no sean como Dib, al menos su padre no es como el, a pesar de ser idénticos físicamente, son tan diferentes, su inteligencia están grande y brillante, comparable con la de un Engineers (Huragok), pero es tan brillante que lo ciega de una realidad tan clara, piensa que en verdad soy un niño extranjero con un problema de la piel, que ingenuo, pero lo que mas me desconcierta es su hermana, esa hembra humana es todo un demonio, es mas intimidante que una reina alíen, también esta los mal altos, por dios, como me cansa fingir devoción por esos entupidos, piensan que altura es sinónimo de grandeza, solo les importa atragantarse de dulces y fastidiar a otros mas pequeños, es una lastima que mis verdaderos lideres me prohíban revelar mi identidad, por fin podría mostrarles a todos ellos lo que…-Zim no pudo continuar ya que había sido interrumpido por su irritante robot sirviente Gir.

Fin de la narración de Zim.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii linda estrellita donde estas, aquí ta-dijo Gir con su traje de perro.

GIR, TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPIERAS-se cabreo Zim.

Perdone amo, es que la computadora detecto una presencia en un perímetro de un radios de 10 km-dijo Gir, con sus ojos rojos, debido a que actuaba de forma seria.

Ese molesto humano Dib-dijo sin darle importancia.

No se trata de un humano agente 321-una voz grave interrumpió a Zim.

Maestro-dijo Zim sorprendido mirando su reloj.

Al parecer se trata de una nave invasora Covenant-dijo la voz desde el reloj comunicador.

Entiendo, creo saber de quien se trata maestro-dijo Zim, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entendido 321, y por favor, trata esta misión con extrema cautela y discreción, Xradha-Irktee fuera-dijo la voz terminando la comunicación.

Entendido maestro, iniciando protocola de nueva misión, Gir prepárate-ordeno Zim mientras se abría un armario repleto de armas extrañas, de las cuales tomo uno con forma de rifle morado y una pistola gris con detalles verdes.

¿Vamos a jugar?-pregunto Gir emocionado.

Claro Gir, jugaremos a la casería Irken-dijo mientras se ponía su disfraz de humano.

Mientras en la residencia membrana, un chico muy cabezón observaba su laptop, monitoreando la zona.

¡Por neptuno! Acaba de aterrizar una nave cerca de aquí, debo de asegurarme si no es Zim tramando algo de nuevo, a decir verdad, casi no eh sabido nada de sus intentos de destruir a la raza humana, ¿por que será?-se pregunto Dib.

Por que eres una molestia, debe de estar harto de tener que lidiar contigo todo el tiempo, cualquiera lo estaría-una voz seria y fría le respondió.

GAZ, te he dicho que no me molestes cuando trate de detener a Zim-reclamo Dib.

Gaz no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, cerro la puerta, no sin antes decir unas palabras a su hermano.

Estupido mono Dib-cerro la puerta con fuerza y se retiro.

Okay, eso fue raro…-dijo Dib.

Por Júpiter, casi olvido la alarma de aliens, tengo que averiguar que trama Dib.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, a una velocidad impresionante, una motocicleta todo terreno rompía el silencio del bosque, era manejada por un ser de una estatura de un joven adolescente, tenia una armadura verde y un casco con visor naranja, atrás de el un perro verde gritaba de emoción.

Más rápido, más rápido-gritaba el perrito verde.

Acercándose a la zona de impacto en 30 segundos-dijo una voz que provenía de la moto.

SIIIIIIIIII-grito el perro verde.

Prepárate Gir, ya casi llegamos-dijo Zim.

La visión de su destino es clara, una nave alienígena había aterrizado sobre la zona boscosa y natural a las afueras de la cuidad.

Reagrúpense, debemos de tomar informe de lugar donde estamos y comunicarnos con los nobles Jerarcas-dijo uno de los aliens, era el único que superaba la estatua de los demás, era robusto y alto, tenia una armadura dorada y cargaba un cañón sobre su espalda.

A la orden señor-dijeron varios de los demás alienígenas con aspectote enanos, tenían piel gris, mascaras de gas y tenían unas capsulas con forma de pirámides en su espalda, llevaba una especie de pistolas moradas con luz verde y otros pistolas rosas con cristales rosas encima.

Desde los árboles, Dib miraba la escena con asombro, un grupo de alienígenas se habían estrellado en la tierra, tenían armaduras para la batalla, así que era obvio que no vendrían con intenciones pacificas, además que su forma decía que no tenían nada que ver con los irkens como Zim.

Por Júpiter, mas alienígenas, con eso podré tener pruebas-dijo mientras grababa con su cámara.

Pero sin que Dib se diera cuanta, su problema de amor solo lo había delatado ante el gran alíen.

El brute dio un gruñido y un alienígena con aspecto de un pequeño dinosaurio con un arma larga y puntiaguda apunto hacia donde estaba Dib, por estar filmando a los grunts, no se percato de que estaba a punto de ser liquidado.

Pero por gracia del destino, el disparo no dio en el blanco, pero puso en alerta a Dib.

Casi me mata, debo de salir de aquí-dijo asustado tratando de bajar del árbol, en su vida enfrentado a Zim, nunca estuvo en un peligro real de muerte, en esos momentos deseaba haberse que dado en su casa cuando se percato de que todos los alienígenas apuntaban hacia su dirección.

MATENLO-ordeno el brute mientras los grunts y jackals disparaba sin piedad hacia Dib.

Tengo que salir de aquí-pensó Dib mientras se escondía detrás de una roca.

Ustedes, vuelen esa roca en pedazos-ordeno a unos grunts con bazucas de combustión, los grunts dispararon al escontide de Dib, el cual fue destruido, el impacto lo dejo herido, los grunts cargaron sus armas para poder terminar su trabajo, pero fueron eliminados de un disparo en la cabeza.

Dib alzo su mirada para ver a quien lo salvo de una muerte inminente, y vio a un ser con una armadura verde y visor naranja apuntando con un arma alienígena, los grunts gritaron y el brute regio furioso.

UN DEMONIO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS-lloraban los grunts.

DEMONIO, MORIRAS EN NOMBRE DE LOS PROFETAS-proclamo el brute sacando su cañón y arremetiendo contra el ser verde, este cambio de arma por un par de pistolas M6C y disparo contra el brute, este recibió el impacto en su pecho y retrocedió por el dolor, Zim aprovecho esto para acabar con los grunts y jackals restantes, para eso cambio sus pistolas por un su rifle de carabina, con la que gracias a sus municiones de plasma atravesaba los escudos de los jackals y liquidaba a cuan covenant se le atravesaba.

Dib miraba asombrado al ser verde, sus reflejos eran envidiables, se movía con una destreza y agilidad sobrehumana, pero su concentración fue interrumpida por el gruñido del brute, que se levantaba y corría para envestir a al ser verde, por primera vez no dijo lo que pensaba, corrió hacia el cuerpo de un Grunt muerto, tomo una bazuca de combustión y disparo hacia el brute, la explosión creo una gran nube de polvo y escombros.

Zim apenas se percato del brute cuando la explosión evito el golpe, tomo un aguijoneador y disparo hacia donde se origino el estallido y disparo todo la carga, espero esta poder escuchar una explosión y un grito, pero no era el grito que esperaba oír, sino el de un jackals victima del fatal ataque, pero donde estaba el brute.

Soy un robot del futuro y volveré-grito un perro verde asustando a Zim.

GIR, NO HAGAS ESO-Zim iba a reclamarle al perro pero el rugido del brute lo distrajo, el polvo esta disipándose, y podio ver que el brute tenía lastimados sus ojos, además de la perdida de su armadura, por lo que se puso a tratar de envestir a cualquier cosa.

Este hecho fue claro para Dib, trato de disparar, pero la munición se había terminado, tiro la bazuka y tomo una pistola de plasma, disparo a quemarropa contra el brute, pero eso solo lo enfureció mas y le revelo su ubicación, el brute olio y envistió a Dib de lleno.

AHHHH-frito Dib al ser envestido por el monstruoso alienígena, mandándolo contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre, Zim aprovecho la situación y le ordeno a Gir atacar.

GIR, USA LASER ESPARTANO-dijo Zim mientras lo ojos de Gir si volvían rojos.

SUPERMAN-grito Gir mientras un poderoso rayo exploto contra el brute, matándolo instantáneamente.

Eso es todo, ahora solo falta la grande-dijo Zim mirando al Phantom.

¿Qué hacemos con el cabezón?-pregunto Gir.

Podríamos dejarlo aquí a su suerte, pero eso no seria lo correcto-dijo Zim mirando a Dib herido.

¿Y si lo vendemos al mercado negro de trafico de órganos y luego hacemos una fiesta de tacos con el dinero?-dijo Gir corriendo alrededor de Dib

Tal vez seas estupido, pero a veces pienso que en verdad eres siniestramente adorable, súbelo al Phantom-dijo Zim con un tic de ojo, mientras Gir cargaba a Dib hasta la nave.

Zim espero a que Gir dejara a Dib en la nave, este bajo y camino hacia Zim.

Gir, necesito que elimines la evidencia-dijo Zim mirando a los covenats muertos.

Siiiiii ¡barbacoa!-dijo Gir mientras levantaba sus brazos y salía fuego de ellos.

Zim metió el mongoose dentro del Phantom, una vez adentro miro a Dib en la capsula de curación, por un lado se miraba indefenso, con una ilimitada oportunidad para eliminarlo, por otro era increíble que pudiera resistir la embestida de un brute, sin duda era un ejemplar espécimen humano, lastima que fuera tan fastidioso.

Una vez terminado su trabajo Gir espero a que Zim bajara de la nave y le diera ordenes de retirada, Zim bajo y miro a Gir.

Solo falta recoger el armamento, una vez terminado, lo dejaremos dentro de la bodega de armas y vehículos, ya que se cure el humano lo dejaremos cerca de casa-dijo Zim mientras ayudaba a Gir a recoger unas cuantas pistolas de plasma.

Cuando terminaron, Zim tomo el control de la nave y Gir como su copiloto, pero algo los interrumpió, una transmisión de radio.

Repórtese nave covenant, de su ubicación exacta-dijo la voz.

Gir, hazme el favor-dijo Zim, Gir clavo su mano dentro de los controles de la naves y saco el sistema de radio y el transmisor de señal de ubicación.

Listo amo, listos para despegue-dijo Gir.

Activando camuflaje-dijo Zim mientras la nave se tornaba invisible.

La nave se separo de la superficie, fijo rumbo hacia la cuidad y acero hasta perderse en la distancia.

En otro lugar, la residencia de la familia Membrana.

Ya hacia tiempo que Dib había salido a "cazar extraterrestres", esto era una buena noticia para Gaz, ya que podía descansar de su odioso hermano y de su locura, estos momentos eran los que la joven Gaz podía sentir paz. También eran momentos para pensar tranquilamente, ella sabía que Zim era un alienígena, nunca lo considero una amenaza verdadera, pero un día todo cambio.

Flash back-narrado por Gaz.

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, como siempre, Dib se sentó junto a mi, no se por que lo hace, sabe que nunca le dirijo la palabra a menos que sea para insultarlo o menos preciarlo, da igual, el me habla sin importar nada, pero eso no importa, la situación se centra en Zim, el como siempre mirando con asco su alimento, en eso mi hermano abrió su bocota.

Que pasa Zim, acaso tu sistema digestivo alienígena no puede con un simple alimento humano-decía el tonto Dib.

Zim estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, no se por que, pero yo hable por el.

Tu tampoco soportas los frijoles de la cafetería, te provocan diarrea-lo dije mas para molestarlo y no por defender a Zim.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron las carcajadas sobre Dib, el cual solo se sonrojó de la vergüenza, se dirijo a mi y estaba a punto de responderme, pero su estomago hizo un ruido muy fuerte y salio de la cafetería como alma que lo lleva el diablo.

Pero las risas hacia Dib cambiaron de objetivo.

Parece que a Zim tiene que defenderlo su novia jajajajajajajaja- se burlo un chico grande y calvo, al cual se le unieron las risas de los demás, esta acción no paso por alto a Zim y a mi, ambos nos quedamos mudos a ese comentario, volteamos lentamente hacia el chico que hablo y le dirigimos una mirada aterradora, pero Zim se adelanto a hablar.

Que acabas de decir pedazo idiota mal nacido-dijo secamente y serio Zim mientras se paraba.

Todos se quedaron mudos, Zim jamás había hablado de esa manera, normalmente hablaba de forma menospreciante hacia los humanos en general, pero nunca usaba palabras como esas, esto me sorprendió, no por lo que dijo, sino por el aura oscura que radiaba Zim.

¿Cómo me llamaste fenómeno?-grito el chico levantándole, además de grande, era gordo.

Además de idiota eres sordo, o solo tu cerebro no te permita procesar esa simple información-dijo Zim mientras volteaba a otro lado.

No eres digno de mi atención-dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

En un principio pensé que Zim era hombre muerto, el gordo corrió hacia Zim, el no volteo, solo que do ahí sentado, esperando.

Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el gordo, Zim reacciono y le estrello la bandeja de la comida en su rostro, el chico cayo al suelo, trato de levantarse, pero Zim piso su pecho y le dijo.

Escucha bola de grasa, no lo repetiré otra vez, ni a ti ni a nadie, si vuelven a decir algo en contra de mi persona, me encargare de que el resto de su vida sea un infierno lleno de tormento y sufrimiento bañado en un charco de su propia sangre-dijo mientras lo levantaba del cuello.

Desde ese día las cosas en la escuela cambiaron, todos le temían a Zim y a su mal temperamento, a tal punto que parecía disfrutarlo, pero eso no le importo a Dib, el seguía retándolo y haciéndole frente, que estupido, cada vez que eso pasaba, Dib terminaba lastimado, tanto que daba lastima, incluso mi padre se preocupo por como llego un día a la casa, tenia un ojo morado, su brazo derecho simplemente se veía mal y cojeaba, le pregunto que le había pasado, pero solo le dijo…

A ti que te importa, cuando te ha importado mi condición física o emocional solo piensas que estoy loco-dijo bastante enojado, mientras batallaba para subir las escaleras.

Mi padre no dijo nada, solo quedo ahí en la entrada, sin decir o hacer nada, me miro.

Me miro y yo solo le dije…

Tuvo una pelea con Zim, y Zim le dio una paliza, solo hay que dejarlo solo, se le pasara, siempre se le pasa-dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina ha buscar algo de pizza, mi padre cerro la puerta y me siguió, se sentó y tomo un pedazo, el silencio se apodero de la casa, normalmente el diría, no tengo tiempo, debo de salir al trabajo, pero solo se quedo ahí, comiendo otra rebanada de pizza lentamente, a pesar del silencio, supe que las cosas jamás volvería a ser iguales.

Flash back end.

Los pensamiento de Gaz fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en el cuarto de Dib, en ningún momento vio a su hermano entrar, a si que camino hacia la habitación y reviso el lugar, ahí estaba, Dib en su cama durmiendo profundamente, pero no era el único en ese lugar, en la puerta de la terraza estaba un ser con armadura verde y un visor naranja, Gaz lo miro detenidamente hacia el visor y este la miro, después hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y un rayo de luz lo levanto del suelo y desaprecio, a Gaz no le tomo importancia por 2 razones.

simplemente no le importaba, Zim era un alienígena, por que este seria una amenaza si trajo a su hermano.

Algo de ese ser le recordó al alíen verde de su eskuela.

Cerró la puerta y se dirijo a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño.

En otro lugar, más halla de las estrellas, Gran Caridad, cuidad de los profetas.

Hace semanas que perdimos contacto con el escuadrón 12, no tenemos su ubicación y menos un informe reciente- dijo uno de los profetas de traje púrpura.

Nobles jerarcas, desde que la nave Vangelo di Salvezza fue interceptada por la fuerza elites, solo una Phantom logro escapar, las coordenadas que tenemos no son muy claras, pero pronto las descifraremos-dijo un brute con un mazo de gravedad.

Buen trabajo Optimaros, pero primero debemos establecer una unión con una nueva raza dispuesta a seguir nuestro sendero sagrado hacia el Gran viaje-dijo un profeta de traje blanco.

Una vez que los nuevos aditamentos se unan al Covenat, seremos mas fuertes que nunca, y esos herejes de Luce Custodi sufrirán en las llamas del infierno-dijo otro profeta de traje gris.

Una pantalla gigante se enciende mostrando a dos alienígenas altos y verdes, uno con traje y ojos de color rojo y el otro igual, solo que de color morado.

Es un placer conocerlos profetas de la Piedad, Pesar, e Iluminación- dijeron los aliens verdes.

Es un placer conocerlos al fin, nobles Altos, espero que nuestra unificación sea del todo positiva-dijo Iluminación.


	2. El nuevo extraño profesor

Espartan 321- capitulo 2. By Mazuko.

El nuevo extraño profesor.

Después del incidente de la noche anterior, las cosas siguieron con su rutina normal en la residencia membrana. Dib no paraba de hablar sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche, cuando los extraterrestres habían aterrizado, por alguna extraña razón no recordaba nada mas de ahí, lo único que recordaba, fue al extraño ser de armadura verde, por el dalo de Gaz, ella solo ignoraba la habladera de su hermano, ella también pensaba en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, algo en aquel ser de armadura verde le intrigaba, y no se detendría hasta averiguar que era.

Camino a la escuela, Zim meditaba sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aun no mucho más sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Flash back on.

Mensaje del centro de inteligencia del comando espacial, se requiere de su inmediata respuesta – Zim se acerco a la computadora y abrió el mensaje:

Por motivos de fuerza mayor, nos vemos en la necesidad de actuar de una manera discreta, evitando dar señales de tu localización al enemigo.

Hace unas horas, recibimos tu informe 321, agregamos que nos complace tu pronta respuesta ante la amenaza Covenant, sin embargo esto no puede ser ignorado, el hecho que una sola phantom haya podido llegar a la Tierra, es motivo para reforzar la seguridad, así que el consejo decidió enviar dos refuerzos a mencionado planeta. De manera atenta, pedimos que confirmes haber recibido este mensaje, gracias.

Atte.

Centro de inteligencia del comando espacial.

Zim había leído el mensaje con atención, pronto había escrito una confirmación, además de hacer unas preguntas sobre los refuerzos, no paso mucho como para recibir una rápida respuesta.

Debido a la situación sobre las batallas, y la necesidad de mas fuerzas para el combate, enviares al sujeto Ki-11 y al sujeto Ed-63, sobre su fecha de llegada, se estima que será para este día en la mañana, se encontraran el plantel educativo donde usted asiste a recibir clases, como cualquier humano normal, no se preocupe por buscarlos, ellos lo localizaran, adiós y buena suerte.

Atte.

Centro de inteligencia del comando espacial.

Bien, solo espero que no sean unos inútiles, como ciertas personas – decía mientras volteaba a ver a Gir comiendo un burrito.

Gir, tengo que irme a la secundaria, tu y minialce cuiden la casa –dijo Zim cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Fiesta de tacos – grito Gir desde adentro de su casa.

Solo espero que no pase nada estúpido – se decía a si mismo Zim, enseguida estaba saliendo humo de su casa, pero Zim prefirió ignorarlo.

Flash back off.

Seguía caminando, en su camino se encontró con Dib y Gaz, Dib lo miro de manera acusatoria, mientras que Gaz solo siguió su camino, hasta cierto punto, los tres caminaban juntos, más bien Zim y Gaz, Dib todavía seguía observando a Zim.

No sé qué tramas Zim, pero sé que estas relacionado con el incidente de ayer – lo acuso Dib.

No tengo idea de que me estás hablando, pero créeme que no tengo nada planeado por el momento –dijo Zim con cara de fastidio.

A mí no me engañas, esos extraterrestres eran aliados tuyos – dijo Dib acusadoramente.

¿Puedes demostrarlo? – le cuestiono Zim, dejando a Dib sin argumentos.

Gaz no había dicho nada, había oído la conversación de los dos, a pesar de que no le interesaba el tema, verlos discutir a ambos la mantenía interesada.

Bueno, parece que Zim tiene la razón en esta ocasión – dijo Gaz, llamando la atención de los dos.

¡Gaz! No te pongas de su lado – se quejo Dib, al no tener el apoyo de su hermana, a pesar de que nunca lo haya tenido.

Vaya, incluso tu propia sangre esta en tu contra, pero dime, acaso crees que todo los extraterrestres son aliados, debes saber que los Irkens somos una raza autosuficiente, no necesitamos la ayuda de otras razas – dijo Zim confiado, pero sin exagerar, pero en su interior le desagradaba decir eso.

Toche – dijo Gaz, al igual que Zim, le dieron la espalda y siguieron camino a la sekundaria.

Ni creas que te quitare la vista de encima Zim, descubriré lo que tramas – pensó para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Zim y Gaz iban mas adelante, esto llamo la atención del irken.

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto extrañado Zim.

… - Gaz no dijo nada.

Bueno, si no es nada – decía Zim, pero Gaz hablo de sorpresa.

Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Gaz casi susurrando.

Jajaja, tu, un favor, de mi, ¿y que necesita la pequeña humanada de alguien como Zim? – pregunto con un tono burlón, lo que molesto a Gaz, pero prefirió tragarse su orgullo.

¿Quiero ayudarte a conquistar la tierra? – de forma rápida y clara, la mente de Zim se quedo en blanco ante la petición de la chica.

¿Tú qué? – pregunto Zim sorprendido.

Ya oíste, te ayudare a conquistar este planeta; y no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de traicionarte, seria ciertamente tonto traicionar a tu único aliado – dijo ella, a lo que Zim dio una pronta respuesta.

Pues lamento decirte que no me interesa tu proposición, ya no tengo intenciones de conquistar este sucio planeta – alego Zim.

¿Y qué pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien como tú, acaso te has rendido como un perdedor y cobarde? – pregunto Gaz retadoramente.

Zim trato de no perder el control, se trago su coraje y le respondió – no soy ninguna de las 2 cosas que dijiste, además, no tengo por qué decirte la razón por la que deje a lado mi campaña por conquistar la tierra.

Si tú lo dices, aunque no crea eso del todo – dijo Gaz tranquilamente, a ella no le molestaba Zim, desde el incidente en la cafetería en la sekundaria, le había tomado algo de respeto.

Por cierto, me transfirieron a tu clase – dijo Gaz sorprendiendo a Zim, después de pensarlo un poco, no le pareció tan raro el asunto, supuso que su anterior profesor le temía tanto, que aprovecho el poder darle un ascenso académico como una forma de librarse de ella y pasarle el problema a otro.

Solo espero que no seas una molestia como tu hermano – dijo Zim, a lo que Gaz no respondió nada.

Ya en la sekundaria, Zim y Dib fueron a su respectivo salón, Gaz, por su parte tuvo que ir a la oficinas de la de servicios eskolares a que le dieran su nuevo horario.

En el salón, todo era un desorden, unos chicos platicaban con otros, algunas chicas coqueteaban con los chicos, otros simplemente se hacían bromas, Dib nada mas leía un libro y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a lo que hacia Zim.

Zim, por su parte, pensaba en lo que había pasado en la mañana, los refuerzos, cuantos seria, quienes serian, cuando los conocería y lo más importante, donde los encontraría, pero a pesar de eso, lo que más le llamaba la atención, era la propuesta de Gaz, no sabía si pudiera haber segundas intenciones en eso, pero no necesitaba ayuda en algo para lo que nunca necesito ayuda.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entro un hombre con traje formal, se paro enfrente de todos y hablo en voz alta.

Atención alumnos, de parte de los directivos de este plantel, les notifico que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo profesor, debido a que su antiguo profesor se retiro después de 5º años de servicio, además de que recibirán a 2 nuevos alumnos en su clase, adelante profesor – dijo el hombre, inmediatamente entro un hombre alto, cuerpo delgado, cabello gris, vestía una gabardina negra y pantalones del mismo color, botas grises,, guantes negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra, tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y su ojo derecho estaba en blanco, las reacciones fueron diversas, a las chicas se les hicieron corazones los ojos y los chicos les asusto e intimido su mirada, a Dib, ese hombre le dio cierta desconfianza, pero a la vez respeto, y a Zim, no mostró ni una emoción, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, hasta que el maestro le devolvió la mirada.

Buenas tardes jóvenes, mi nombre es Khil Lerbee, y a partir de hoy seré su nuevo tutor, les impartiré toda clase de conocimiento, además que me asegurare de que todos entiendan lo que les enseñe ¿alguien tiene una duda? – pregunto el profesor.

¿Usted nos dará todas las clases? – pregunto un niño de al fondo del salón.

Primero, estas en detención al final de la clase, en ningún momento te di la palabra, segundo, si hubieras puesto atención, te habrías dado cuenta de que dije que les impartiría toda clase de conocimiento, lo que significa que les daré todas sus clases – dijo el profesor sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud dura – ¿alguien mas tiene alguna duda? Y no se olviden de levantar la mano.

Ante esta advertencia, los alumnos levantaron la mano, Khil le dio la palabra a una chica que levantaba la mano con ganas - tu, la niña de cola de caballo.

¿Tiene novia? – después de haber preguntado, todas la chicas esperaron ansiosas la respuesta, los chicos nada mas rodaron los ojos, de fastidio.

Honestamente, acabo de salir de una larga relación, así que no, no tengo novia, por el momento, ¿alguna otra duda? – pregunto Khil, todas la chicas levantaron la mano – Mientras no pregunte que si quiero ser el novio de alguien.

Todas las chicas bajaron sus manos decepcionadas – bueno, creo que eso es todo, nada más que responder.

¿Qué tal si ahora dejamos que entren los nuevos estudiantes? – dijo el hombre que había traído a los alumnos y al profesor.

Es una buena idea, clase, a partir de hoy tendremos a dos nuevos estudiantes, sean amables, ellos son Gaz Membrana y Rookie Edge – instantáneamente entraron ambos alumnos, Gaz lucia seria y atemorizante como siempre, el otro chico, Rookie, lucia feliz y calmado, las reacciones de los alumnos fueron diversas, la mayoría se asustaron por la presencia de Gaz, Dib se había sorprendido, debido a que su hermana no le había dicho nada sobre su ascenso, a Zim, ya sabía sobre esto, en cuanto a Rookie, los alumnos lo miraron raro, supusieron que era nuevo por que no sabía que estaba parado al lado de Gaz, la persona más atemorizante, casi tanto como Zim con su nueva reputación, sin embargo, Rookie se gano una mirada de tranquilidad de los demás alumnos, Dib no le había tomado importancia, para él era solo otro chico mas, sin embargo, a Zim le llamo la atención este nuevo alumno, algo le decía que ocultaba algo.

Ya han de conocer a Gaz, ella es un año menor que ustedes, pero fue adelantada un año debido a su gran intelecto, así que ahora formara parte de nuestra clase, en cuanto a el Sr. Edge, el es nuevo en la ciudad, he ingreso a esta escuela, el viene de muy lejos, así que espero que lo traten con respeto a ambos – dijo Khil a su grupo.

Muy bien, si eso es todo, me retiro, suerte Prof. Lerbee – dijo el hombre saliendo del salón, mientras salía pensaba – idiota, no podrá con esa niña – refiriéndose a Gaz.

De regreso al salón, Khil revisaba los papeles de ambos alumnos – veamos, parece que no hay lugar para ustedes – decía mientras mira a Gaz y a Rookie.

De eso me encargo yo – dijo una voz escalofriante para los oídos de Zim y Dib, de las sombras, salió su antigua maestra, la espeluznante Sra. Bitters, los alumnos gritaron del susto a volver a verla de nuevo, después de unos largos 3 años.

Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? – pregunto de manera retadora Khil, la maestra Bitters lo miro molesta.

Soy la nueva subdirectora, y encargada de los alumnos en detención – ante esta declaración, todos la miraron aterrados, en especial aquel alumno al que Khil había castigado minutos atrás.

Bueno, un gusto entonces – dijo Khil de manera calmada, Bitters reacciono de manera1 molesta.

Su cortesía me enferma con un demonio, pero no es a eso por lo que vine – miro a la clase y señala a dos alumnos, uno estaba al lado de Zim y el otro atrás de el.

Ustedes dos - los que estaban el lado de Zim - serán enviados al nuevo y más profundo salón subterráneo.

Inmediatamente sus pupitres se abrieron y succionaron a los chicos – y tú – señalando a un chico que estaba al lado de Dib – ya me caíste mal.

También fue succionado por el pupitre – eso es todo, puede seguir con su inepta clase, perdición, demencia, apocalipsis –gritaba mientras salía.

Vaya que es un encanto – dijo sarcásticamente, provocando una pequeña risa en sus alumnos – en vista de que ya tenemos asientos disponibles, Gaz, siéntate atrás de Zim, Rookie, a lado de Dib.

Ambos alumnos hicieron caso a la orden del profesor y tomaron asiento – ahora procederé a tomar lista, después iniciaremos la clase.

Ya después de haber tomado lista, el profesor dio inicio a su clase, fue asi por los siguientes minutos, el profesor escribía, dictaba, explicaba y preguntaba a sus alumnos sobre toda clase de cosas, dependiendo de la clase correspondiente, algunos alumnos caían dormidos del agotamiento a media clase, pero era rápidamente reprendidos por Khil, y amenazados de ser enviados a detención, por lo que no volvían a dormirse, por el lado de las chicas, todas menos Gaz, lo miraban con atención, provocándose a si mismas miradas perdidas, Gaz se mantenía al tanto de la clase, de vez en cuando miraba a Zim, que solo estaba sentado ahí, quieto, sin distraerse, Dib, miraba al maestro con atención, excepto de unos momentos a otros para observar a Zim, que no hacia nada, también miraba al chico nuevo, que solo sonreía y de vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver a el y a Zim, cuando lo volteo a ver a el, levanto la mano en señal de saludo, a lo que Dib le sorprendió y le regreso el gesto.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente, ya había pasado la mitad de las clases, Khil dejo de dictar información, miro a sus alumnos que suspiraban cansado y se masajeaban sus manos por el entumecimiento.

Dios, nunca había escrito tanto en mi vida – dijo un chico con dolor en su mano.

Bueno, en viste de su poco rendimiento en algo tan simple como un escrito, me traerán un escrito de 40 hojas cualquier tema sobre los que gusten, será a computadora – dijo Khil, por lo que los alumnos suspiraron aliviados.

Pero me entregara un resumen sobre ese mismo tema, será de 16, y lo quiero escrito a lápiz, plumos, pincel, lo que sea que usen mientras no sea a máquina – dijo de nuevo, causando un sonido de cansancio de parte de sus alumnos.

El que no lo entregue tendrá una semana en detención – esta última declaración causo un susto en todos, y una increíble motivación en ellos.

Bien, es todo por el momento, salgan a receso, los esperare al terminar el receso – dijo 5 minutos antes del receso, tomo asiento y se puso a revisar unos papeles en su escritorio.

Los alumnos salieron deprisa del salón, los últimos en salir fuero Zim, Rookie, Gaz y Dib, caminaban con calma, al último fue Zim quien cerró la puerta, dándole un último vistazo al profesor, ahora estaba solo.

Khil miraba los expedientes de Zim, Dib y Gaz, se miraba pensativo, como si buscara algo que ellos ocultaran – bien, definitivamente esto 3 alumnos serán interesantes.

Pensó mientras ojeaba sus expedientes – quizá esto sea más interesante de lo que parece, solo espero que ese tal Rookie sea competente.

En algún lugar del espacio, Gran caridad, la Ciudad de los Profetas.

Una enorme nave avanzaba hacia gran caridad, se trataba de "la inmensa", la más poderosa nave de batalla irken, junto a ella, venían toda la flota irken, escoltándola.

Tiempo de llegada estimada, 5 minutos – dijo uno de los pilotos.

Fantástico, por fin podremos formalizar el pacto de unión con el Covenant, así no habrá nada en este universo que nos detenga – dijo alegremente Red, mientras tomaba una gaseosa.

Esto es maravilloso, todo saldrá de maravilla, pero… - dijo preocupado Purple.

¿Ahora qué pasa? – pregunto Red.

¿Qué haremos con Zim? conociéndolo, el podría arruinar todos los planes que los profetas compartan con nosotros, y el Covenant nos exiliaría – dijo Purple, aun más preocupado.

Descuida, eso será sencillo, solo enviamos alguien que elimine a Zim y listo, el Covenat no tiene que enterarse – dijo Red confiado.

De paso enviamos a la inútil de Tak, estará gustosa de hacer esa misión – dijo Purple.

Pero ella ni siquiera es una invasora – dijo Red confundido.

Lo se, pero si le damos ese cargo, lo hará con más gusto, irá a la tierra, ella y Zim se mataran el uno al otro, problema resuelto, nada de qué preocuparnos – dijo Purple satisfecho.

Una excelente idea, lo haremos después de hablar con los profetas – concluyo Red.

Ya habían llegado al espacio aéreo de gran caridad, cabe decir que la cuidad espacial era muchísimo más grande que cualquier nave vista, casi de tamaño de media luna, cosa que sorprendió a los Irkens.

Pronto recibieron una transmisión del Covenant, los más altos respondieron:

En la pantalla, apareció un brute, los irkens se sorprendieron por su enorme altura, aunque rápidamente imaginaron que la grabación los hacía ver más grandes, su aspecto era intimidante, cuerpo robusto, musculoso, aspecto salvaje, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, tenia ojos rojos, y pelaje blanco, físicamente parecía a un gorila blanco.

Mas altos, yo soy Optimaros, líder de los Brutes, seré el encargado de guiarlos a la ceremonia de unificación, yo, personalmente los escoltare – inmediatamente, a varios metros de la Inmensa, se abrió un puente espacial, del cual salió una fragata Covenant, la cual los guio hacia el puerto espacial.

Síganme por favor – dijo Optimaros, cerrando la transmisión.

Una vez terminado el camino, la nave Covenat se detuvo, se abrió una compuerta, de ahí salió una phantom, los más altos, junto con sus invasores más fuertes abordaron una nave irken de un tamaño mayor a una Invader (no sé si las naves de los invasores tengan nombres, así que las llamare de cierta forma), conocida como Conqueror (conquistador), siguieron la phantom hasta llegar a una plataforma, donde eran esperados por un grupo de Covenats.

Cuando aterrizaron y bajaron, fueron recibidos por Optimaros y su grupo de brutes, junto con un gran grupo de grunts y jackals, los irken miraron a los grunts tenía una estatura similar a los irken normales, pasaban de 1.20 m y portaban aguijoneadores, aun que para los más altos, no los miraron con mucha importancia, lo único que les llamo la atención fue su abundancia, eran un número considerable de grunts, por otro lado estaban los jackals, estos extraños seres con aspecto de dinosaurio miniatura tenían un ojo biónico y cargaban unas rifles de carabina o rifles de haz, otros llevaban escudos de energía y pistolas de plasma, los jackals era de una estatura un poco mayor a los grunts, 1.40 m de altura, parecían frágiles, pero por sus armas, debían de ser hábiles en batalla.

Ya que están aquí, los llevaremos a la ceremonia de unificación, de ahí a un banquete en su honor – dijo Optimaros, cuando los más altos lo vieron atreves de la transmisión no imaginaron que sería tan alto, fácilmente era más alto que ellos, con una altura 2.20 metros los superaba por mucho, a la de ellos de 1.90 m, el resto de los brutes tenía armaduras azules que cubrían todo su cuerpo y cargaban rifles de plasma, rifles de carabina y cañones brutes.

Caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, la cual era custodia por un par de brutes con armadura de guardias reales y lanzas, estos se hicieron a un lado al ver a Optimaros acercarse, hicieron una reverencia a él y luego se hicieron a un lado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver un camino despejado en el centro, en las orillas del camino, estaban cientos de guardias.

Esto podía provocar algo de intimidación a cualquiera, pero los guardias ponían su puño libre en el pecho en señal de saludo a Optimaros, siguieron caminado hasta a una plataforma, la cual los elevo hasta lo alto del palacio, donde se localizaban los profetas.

Al llegar ahí, los Covenants hicieron una reverencia a los profetas, junta a ellos esta un grupo de brutes de armaduras azules y un brute de armadura negra, de pelaje gris y cargan un mazo de gravedad, este dio un gruñido al ver a Optimaros, él le correspondió con una mirada reprobatoria.

Nobles profetas, he traído a nuestros invitados a salvo para la ceremonia – dijo Optimaros arrodillándose ante los profetas.

Haz hecho un buen trabajo Optimaros, los dioses te han guida bien en el camino hacia el gran viaje – dijo el profeta de la Verdad.

Dejando a un lado esto, deberíamos iniciar la ceremonia de una vez, nobles altos, quieren venir con nosotros – dijo el profeta de la Piedad.

Con gusto jerarcas – dijo Red, siendo seguido por Purple.

Sera todo un placer – agrego Purple.

Tartarus, haznos el favor – dijo el profeta del Pesar mientras señalaba la terraza.

Tartarus miro victorioso a Optimaros, este solo hizo un gesto de desagrado, Tartarus camino hacia la terraza y dio un potente grito.

Todos guarden silencio, nuestra profetas van a hablar – grito con fuerza hacia una multitud.

Los profetas caminaron hacia la terraza, atrás de ellos, los más altos los seguían, los profetas se detuvieron, el profeta de la Iluminación fue el primero en hablar.

Hermanos míos, por años hemos luchado por un futuro prospero y grande – hablo Iluminación.

Desde que se fundó el Covenant, hasta el momento en que fuimos traicionados por los Elites y los Hunter, hemos tenido que seguir luchando por nuestro deseo – dijo Pesar.

En este duro camino jamás habríamos llegado tan lejos de no ser por ustedes, de no ser por cada uno de ustedes – dijo Piedad.

Ahora, una nueva raza se une a nuestras líneas de batalla, ellos son conocidos por ser grandes conquistadores, además de ser una fuerza de gran poder en este universo, ellos son el Imperio Irken – dijo Verdad, haciendo pasar enfrente a los más altos.

Red y Purple estaban más que sorprendidos por esa multitud ante sus ojos, a simple vista era imposible saber cuántos eran, más bien era imposible diferenciar a la razas entre el mar de criaturas, habían Grunts en abundancia, jackals, brutes y drones por todas partes, también habían algunos drones filmando el evento, transmitiendo a cada planeta dominado por los Covenant y los Irkens, esto aumentaba el numero de espectadores del evento.

Hermanos míos, este es el comienzo de una nueva época, con ayuda de el imperio Irken, nuestro camino al Gran viaje esta mas cerca – grito Verdad, luego recibió una ovación de parte de su ejercito.

Los más altos habían escuchado sobre el Gran Viaje, pero nunca se habían preguntado que era ese Gran Viaje.

¿A que se refiere con el Gran Viaje? – le pregunto en voz baja Red a Purple.

¿No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos después? – respondió Purple, sin imaginar en el lió que se estaban metiendo.

Desde lejos, alguien observaba la situación, Un ser con aspecto de animal con púas en la cabeza y espalda, con una armadura azul que cubría todo su cuerpo, tenia un diseño similar a la versión de la armadura Recon, pero adaptada para su anatomía, pero también estaba equipada con un jet-pack, tenia una pistola de plasma y un cuchillo para emergencias.

Así que los irkens se unieron al Covenant, esto podría ser interesante, siempre quise probar mis habilidades contra un Irkens que no fuera Zim, bueno, es hora de ir al cuartel, debo de entregar este informe, It´s show time –dijo mientras saltaba y activaba su jet pack y salía volando.

De regreso en la Tierra, la clase de los chicos almorzaban, Zim parecía pensativo, tanto que no se había fijado que alguien se había sentado a un lado de el, esa persona era Rookie, el chico nuevo.

Hola, mucho gusto, soy Rookie – Zim solo se le quedo viendo, Rookie solo sonreía tontamente, a lo que Zim le incomodaba.

¿Que tanto me miras? – pregunto Zim, incomodo por la presencia de Rookie.

Escuche que eres la criatura mas fuerte y hábil de este lugar, quería saber si eso es cierto ¿es eso verdad? – pregunto Rookie.

Por un momento todo se volvió oscuro, solo están Zim y Rookie, una frente al otro, Zim lo miraba serio, Rookie solo mantenía aquella rara sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

¿A que quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó Zim.

A nada necesariamente, solo quiero saber que tan capaz eres – contesto Rookie – pero en verdad me gustaría saber quien es el mas fuerte, para saber si en verdad mereces la reputación que tienes, solo eso 321.

Ya veo, si ese es el punto, te mostrare de lo que soy capas 63 – dijo Zim, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

Bueno, es todo, fue gratificante hablar contigo, te veré en clase Zim – digo Rookie mientras se levantaba.

Zim lo miro detenidamente, por el momento pelear no estaba en sus planes, pero si era necesario tendría que hacerlo.

Espero poder pelear contigo Zim – así podre saber que tan fuerte soy, pero créeme, no podrás contra mi – pensaba Rookie alejándose de Zim, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color y se rasgaban como los de un reptil.

**Bueno, creo que esto es todo por el momento, pero no acabo aun, aquí les traigo unos datos referentes a los nuevos personajes, también algo de información sobre los antiguos personajes, iniciemos…**

(Atención, esta es una versión mía de halo, la historia es diferente al Halo original)

Optimaros: pertenece a la especie Brute. Reconocido como líder militar de su raza, Optimaros siempre ha seguido el camino del honor y la gloria, siendo reconocido por sus valores, lo han hecho famoso entre los Covenant, siempre fiel a sus principios y a la promesa de los profetas, luchara contra cualquiera que se le oponga.

Durante la guerra civil covenat, se cuestiono la decisión de los Elites, debido a su repentino cambio de bando, a diferencia de Tartarus, que solo estaba ansioso de poder.

Tartarus: al igual que Optimaros, pertenece a la especie Brute. Tiene tanta influencia sobre su raza y el Covenant como Optimaros. Su devoción y fidelidad al Covenat y de los profetas es inquebrantable, y fuertemente representa la actitud general de toda su raza: áspero, arrogante y desdeñoso, a diferencia de Optimaros. Agresivo, inteligente y poderoso líder que inspira temor y respeto en sus fuerzas Jiralhanae. Tartarus es también el sobrino de Macabeo, a quien mató en el puente de La rápida conversión a fin de obtener la posición del jefe de los Jiralhanae, pero fue derrotado por Optimaros, lo que ha generado un odio de su parte.

Algunas razas Covenants

Grunts (Unggoy): Unidad de infantería básica del Covenant. No son demasiado peligrosos solos pero si van en grupo pueden ser fuertes. Son bastante lentos y normalmente se asustan al enfrentarse a fuerzas superiores. A pesar de ello, si un Elite los dirige, mantendrán la posición ( muy hábiles con el aguijoneador).

Jackals (Kig-yar): Excelentes tiradores. Los Jackals están en un estado superior, aunque no con mejor rango que los Grunts. A menudo se les encuentra en posiciones defensivas luchando detrás de sus escudos energéticos o como francotiradores.

Elites (Sangheili): Los Elites fueron el núcleo del ejército Covenant. Pero debido a la guerra civil covenat, lo abandonaron. Son más rápidos, fuertes y resistentes que los humanos, luchan en cantidades pequeñas y comandan pelotones de Grunts. El color de su armadura parece indicar el rango y se cree que suben de rango en función de las bajas que causan.

Hunters (Lekgolo): junto a los Elites, abandonaron el covenat, como muestra de lealtad y respeto, además de que originalmente nunca quisieron unirse a este. Son uno de los enemigos más peligrosos, empleados más como equipamiento que como soldados. Se les usa para demoler o como defensa pesada, y siempre van en parejas. Estas enormes criaturas parecen estar compuestos de múltiples organismos que existen dentro de la coraza, creando así una especie de colmenas sobre dos patas. Su blindaje casi impenetrable y su devastador cañón de combustible hacen que las parejas Hunter sean muy problemáticas.

Brutes (Jiralhanae): Su papel no está tan claro como el de los elites. A diferencia de los elites, los brutes pelean en grupo, son físicamente más fuertes y recientemente se han unido al Covenant. Toda su raza es muy primitiva y en batalla portan un arma de explosivos balísticos con un dispositivo de bayoneta conectado.

Drones (Yame´e): Una nueva adición a las fuerzas de batalla Covenant. Su origen es aparentemente insectoide, y además de ocuparse del mantenimiento de las naves espaciales Covenant, son muy inteligentes, ágiles en vuelo y excelentes tiradores. Su capacidad de vuelo hace que sea insuperable en combate (todos los Drones utilizan una pistola de plasma y a veces aguijoneador).

Profetas (San ´Shyuum): Generalmente los profetas son los líderes autoritarios y religiosos del Covenant, y no tienen nada que ver en el campo de batalla. Su armamento se basa en un cañón parecido al que usan los hunters, solo que causa más daño.


	3. Preludio de una dura confrontación

Espartan 321 – By Mazuko.

Capitulo 3 – Preludio de una dura confrontación.

_**Gran caridad, cuidad de los profetas.**_

¿Todos los Irkens son así de raros? – pregunto Iluminación mientras miraba a los más altos, que miraban de manera extraña su comida.

No tengo idea, pero los necesitamos para eliminar a los herejes, no importa si son más locos que un depredador con viagra en su sistema – respondió el profeta de la piedad.

Silencio ustedes dos, compórtense – los regaño Pesar.

Y dígannos, cuando podremos tener acceso a sus "regalitos" – pregunto Purple.

Las armas de nuestros dioses no son simples juguetes que uno pide, deben demostrar ser dignos de ellas – dijo Verdad después de dar un trago a su bebida.

¿Pero ha visto nuestro tamaño? somos más altos que la mitad de sus razas, somos claramente superiores – dijo Red alardeando.

¿Creen que la altura los es todo? Entonces enfréntense a mí y a mis brutes, si se atreven sacos de pasta verde – dijo Optimaros dejando su comida.

Los Irkens se sintieron intimidados por el enorme alienígena de pelo blanco, pero también ofendidos de que alguien les hiciera frente.

OPTIMAROS, YA BASTA, es claro tu enojo, y también el suyo lideres Irkens, perdonen por la intromisión de Optimaros, su raza es muy impulsiva, casi tanto como su altura – resalto eso ultimo Verdad.

Dos metros y veinte centímetros para ser exacto – dijo Optimaros, pues sabía el sistema de jerarquía Irken.

_**Sector Dest**__**rocks.**_

Mientras, en otro lugar del espacio, en la base militar "The Arc" un elite rojo camina junto a un elite de extraña armadura dorada, diferente a la armadura de los comandantes supremos, esta armadura era un símbolo de admiración y devoción entre los elites.

Inquisidor, ¿estás seguro de esto?, no crees que es un poco precipitado – dijo el elite rojo.

Si el covenant está reclutando mas razas, debemos movernos rápido – dijo el Inquisidor.

Pero ya tenemos a 321, ya conoces de que son capaces – dijo el elite rojo.

Sé muy bien de que es capaz –dijo el Inquisidor mientras tocaba una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo.

Ambos elites entraron a la sala de operaciones, donde un erizo y una mariposa humanoides, un elite blanco y un ser de gran tamaño con una armadura blanca los esperaban.

Inquisidor, que bueno que llega – dijo el erizo, era de estatura promedio, de color gris, ojos verdes y vestía un uniforme de capitán de barco.

La chica mariposa le hizo una reverencia y lo saludo – es bueno tenerlo de vuelta Inquisidor.

Lo mismo digo, capitán Grace, embajadora Arhyenta – saludo respectivamente a ellos.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, hablemos de lo que venimos a hablar – dijo un elite blanco que salía de las sombras.

Según los reportes de la central de inteligencia, los covenant han estado haciendo contacto con los Irkens – informo el elite rojo.

Más bien, acaban de hacerlo, recibimos un informe de 123, en el que nos confirmo la unión del Covenant y el imperio Irken – informo Grace a los presentes.

Como si esto no pudiera empeorar – dijo Arhyenta con fastidio.

Desde la deserción de los hunters, los Covenant se vieron en la difícil situación de reclutar nuevas razas, de las cuales conseguimos una lista de ellas – informo Grace.

Yo y mi bocota – dijo en voz baja Arhyenta.

Lord Hogack, por favor – dijo Grace mirando al ser de la armadura blanca.

Verán, desde que los Hunters dejamos el covenant gracias a la ayuda de los elites, dejamos un lazo de amistad con los grunts, aunque siguen fieles al covenant, algunos de ellos nos apoyan, dándonos informes sobre los avances del covenant, fue así como supimos de la nave de carga "Vangelo di salvezza", pero regresando a lo inicial, además de los Irkens, el covenant ha reclutado a los Golets, quienes tomaron nuestro lugar, y también a los Jokerines – informo Hogack.

Esto podría ser un serio problema, esas tres razas tienes fama de matones, al parecer están desesperados como para reclutar a desgraciados como esos – comento Arhyenta preocupada.

Desde que fundamos Luce Custodi, Elites, Hunters, Mobianos y Raytecks hemos permanecido fuertes, por el bien de nuestros pueblos, por la vida de cada ser viviente que existe, no dejaremos que el covenant gane y active los anillos – dijo Grace, mirando a cada uno de los reunidos en ese lugar.

Todos callaron por un momento, pero Arhyenta tomo la iniciativa y pregunto - ¿Cómo se encuentra Zim? – ella era la única persona que lo llamaba así todo el tiempo.

Es cierto, me da curiosidad saber el estado de nuestro Irken prodigio – dijo Grace retomando la palabra.

A varios años luz, en el sistema solar, planeta tierra – contesto el inquisidor, que no había dicho nada en toda la reunión.

¿La tierra, que hace en ese planeta? – pregunto Hogack.

Deben saber que la estancia de Zim en la tierra se debe a que después de que se graduara de invasor, podríamos tener una espía en las fuerzas Irkens, así, su estancia en la tierra no llamaría la atención al covenant – explico el Inquisidor.

Pero, ¿no habría sido más fácil que se ocultara como cualquier humano? – pregunto Arhyenta confundida.

No, ya que si ocurría la unión del covenant y el imperio Irken, necesitaríamos a un espía, además de no haber sido invasor, no hubiéramos podido evitar la operación ruina inevitable – contesto el Inquisidor.

Que irónicamente fue evita – agrego el elite blanco.

Cierto Rhadsee, sin Zim, hubiéramos tenido que usar una fuerza militar para evitar la operación, lo cual nos dejaría expuestos al covenant como un blanco fácil mientras estaríamos centrados en los Irkens – agrego Grace.

Además esa fue la voluntad del padre de Zim, el quería que su hijo triunfara en lo que él no pudo lograr – dijo Rhadsee.

Comandante, inquisidor, tenemos una transmisión de 123 –dijo un elite rojo al frente del computador.

Muéstrenosla – ordeno el inquisidor, el elite rojo contesto la llamada de 123.

Aquí 123, ¿me reciben? Pregunto ¿me reciben? – preguntaba 123, la transmisión se aclara, dejando ver a una erizo con una armadura recon.

Te escuchamos y vemos, fuerte y claro – respondió Grace.

Capitán Grace, es usted, que bueno verlo, también a ustedes, miembros del consejo Luce Custodi, tengo información importante que necesitan saber – dijo 123.

Adelante, informa – dijo el Inquisidor.

Verán, acabo de sustraer información de las computadoras del Covenant, al parecer, he logrado localizar una de sus bases de logística, cerca de las ruinas de la instalación 03, en el planeta Darius – informo 123.

¿Darius, no es ese un planeta poco apto para organismos vivientes de clase No2? – pregunto Arhyenta pensativa.

Así es, pero la gran cantidad de oxigeno nitroso es ideal para la mitad de los covenant, es lógico que hayan establecido una pequeña base en ese lugar – contesto Rhadsee.

Además, su clima es ideal para criaturas como Grunts, Brutes, y Jackals debido a su clima seco y árido – agrego Grace.

Eso no es todo, al parecer están preparándose para una invasión, aunque no pude averiguar a qué planeta tienen intención de atacar – dijo 123.

Aun así estaremos al tanto de sus actividades – dijo Hogack.

Eso es todo, 123 fuera – dijo 123 antes de que se cerrara la transmisión.

Aun no sabemos que planea el Covenant, sin embargo, tenemos localizada una de sus bases, si logramos infiltrarnos o tomar posesión de ella, tendremos acceso a un banco ilimitado de información sobre el enemigo – dijo el Inquisidor.

¿Estás sugiriendo que nos metamos a escondidas en una base Covenant, repleta de Brutes, Grunts y Jackals, además de tomar posesión de ella? – pregunto Grace incrédulo.

No tenemos otra opción – agrego Arhyenta, Grace solo suspiro con resignación.

Bueno, Lord Hogack y yo revisaremos los datos enviados por 123, aremos una lista de los agentes adecuados para esta misión, acompáñeme Lord Hogack – dijo Grace mientras se acercaban a la salida.

Con su permiso – dijo Hogack, saliendo junto a Grace.

Bueno, si eso es todo, iré a dar mi informe a mi reina, con su permiso, me retiro inquisidor, comandante Rhadsee – dijo Arhyenta saliendo del lugar.

Eso nos deja a nosotros – dijo Rhadsee mirando al Inquisidor y al elite rojo.

Supongo que sabes que es lo que les voy a preguntar, ¿no es así? – dijo el inquisidor.

Tratamos de seguir buscándolo, pero no a sido sencillo – dijo Rhadsee.

Hace unos días recibimos una débil transmisión, pero debido a la interferencia del sistema, la perdimos – dijo el elite rojo.

Algo más que deba saber, ¿Rhadsee, Kadmee? – pregunto el inquisidor mirándolos fijamente.

Si, según, el centro de inteligencia militar (C.I.M.) ha logrado avanzar en el proyecto Simbiote III, los resultados muestran mejorías en la relación simbiote-usuario, además de que el simbiote es más sumiso al usuario, por lo que no toma el control de este –dijo Kadmee mientras mostraba los datos en la computadora.

¿Y su compatibilidad con diversas especies? – pregunto el inquisidor.

Logramos que rechace a especias covenant, como mínimo, sin embargo, presenta algunos problemas de adaptación en a razas pequeñas, como Irkens – fue Rhadsee quien respondió en esta ocasión.

Lástima por Zim, el estaría ansioso por probarlo – comento Kadmee divertido.

Eso es todo lo que sabemos, inquisidor – dijo Rhadsee apagando el monitor.

Entendido, sigan investigando, necesitamos encontrar a 117 pronto – dijo el inquisidor mientras miraba un mapa de la galaxia.

_**Planeta Tierra.**_

Zim y el resto de la clase regreso al salón, ahí Khil recibió a los alumnos con una clase de matemáticas, los cuales los alumnos batallaban en resolver, pero este no era el caso de Zim, ya que tenía su atención centrada en Rookie, que se mantenía toda la clase su sonrisa y expresión despreocupada, así pasaron las horas hasta el momento de la salida.

Bien clase, eso es todo por hoy, seré un poco amable con la tarea, la harán en parejas – dijo Khil, inmediatamente los alumnos comenzaron a hablarse entre ellos, pero Khil inmediatamente intervino.

Sin embargo, yo asignare las parejas – dijo causando decepción en sus alumnos.

Ya, ya, ya, cálmense, la primera pareja serán, Mandy y Zoe Aves – las chicas se miraron y se sonrieron de una forma siniestra.

Garfield Logan y Rachel – los nombro Khil, enseguida Rachel (raven) suspiro y Garfield (chico bestia) sonrió – parece que estaremos junto Rae.

No me llames así – dijo una sonrojada y avergonzada Raven

Khil miraba a su variado grupo de alumnos – cielos, ¿de donde salen estos niños?

Eleanor Lamb y Samus Aran – dijo Khil, ambas chicas sonrieron ser puestas en el mismo equipo.

Karin y Frida Suárez – la pelirroja y la peliazul chocaron sus puños.

Billy y Manuel rivera – dijo Khil, Manny solo vio a Billy y suspiro angustiadamente, mientras Billy reía como tonto.

Uno de los chicos levanto la mano, Khil lo miro y le dio la palabra.

Si sr. Fenton – pregunto Khil al pelinegro.

No podríamos hacer este trabajo entre 3 – pregunto el pelinegro.

No Daniel, este trabajo debe ser en parejas, si se juntan mas de 2 alumnos, el trabajo no será tan satisfactorio, aprovechando eso, usted trabajara con el Srta. Cosmo – dijo mirando a una chica de cabello verde.

Khil siguió diciendo a las parejas, hasta que ya solo quedaban 5 alumnos – Muy bien, la siguiente pareja serán Gaz y Zim – después de haber dicho eso, ambos se miraron por un momento, pero tuvieron que seguir prestando atención con lo que decía el profesor.

Esto llamo la atención de Did rápidamente, su hermana su enemigo trabajarían en un proyecto escolar, tal vez parecería inofensivo pero conociendo a Zim, no s baria que esperar, siguió observándolos hasta que Khil menciono su nombre.

Sr Membrana – dijo Khil, mirándolo, Dib lo miro también – atención por favor.

En vista de que quedan 3 alumnos, uno de los equipos se conformara de tres alumnos, y serán, Dib Membrana, Rookie Edge y Samantha Manson – finalizo Khil guardando la lista.

Sam bufo molesta, a Dib lo consideraba un loco, pero a pesar no era un acosador como otros chicos de otros salones, y a Rookie por ser nuevo no lo conocía, aunque le perturbaba la manera en la que sonreía.

Por el lado de Dib, miraba con calma a su equipo, no conocía muy bien a ambos chicos, pero pensaba que podrían llegar a ser agradables, además de que nunca le habían insultado como lo hacían la mayoría de los alumnos.

Es todo, pueden retirarse – dijo Khil mientras seguía escribiendo algo en su laptop. Los alumnos salieron del salón para sentir libres, dejando a Khil y al alumno castigado, solos.

Zim siguió su camino de prisa, trataba de llegar a su encuentro con Rookie, pero alguien se le atravesó en su camino.

¿A donde crees que vas? – la voz melodiosa y tenebrosa de Gaz paralizo a Zim.

¿Gaz, que haces siguiéndome? – pregunto Zim confundido y enojado.

Tu que crees genio – contesto Gaz sarcásticamente – tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo.

Diablos, me había olvidado de eso – pensó Zim, trato de contestarle rápidamente – mira, ahora no tengo tiempo pa…

No me importa que tengas un compromiso, no pienso hacer esto yo sola, así que me ayudaras, ¿oíste? - le dijo Gaz sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa, teniendo sus rostro al mismo nivel y muy cerca uno del otro, a lo que Zim no reacciono muy bien.

Zim sonrojado, se separo con brusquedad y a la vez con delicadeza de no lastimar a Gaz.

No vuelvas a hacer eso, o no seré responsable de lo que haga – advirtió Zim.

Si, si, lo que digas, ahora vallamos a hacer ese trabajo – dijo Gaz jalándolo de la mano, camino hacia la quien sabe donde.

OYE, te dije que ya tenía planes… - dijo Zim tratado de resistirse.

Pero Gaz no lo escucho y siguió su camino. Desde lejos era observado por Rookie, que miraba la escena con curiosidad.

Es extraño, parece que esa chica muestra interés por Zim – dijo Rookie pensativo.

No digas eso, Gaz jamás mostraría interés por alguien como Zim – dijo un chico a su lado.

Por favor, tú te la pasa hablando de el todo el tiempo, ya estoy empezando a creer que eres medio rarito – dijo la chica del grupo, provocando que el chico pusiera una cara de asco y enojo.

Como es que un hombre puede mostrar interés de ese tipo en otro hombre, eso es genéticamente imposible, me equivoco – agrego Rookie empeorando la situación.

Ustedes están locos, yo no me refería a eso, solo trato de demostrar que Zim es un extraterrestre, no me gusta Zim – dijo el chico rojo del coraje.

Ahí vamos otra vez, el mismo cuento de los marcianos – dijo la chica del grupo.

¿Zim es extraterrestre? – pregunto Rookie, fingiendo para averiguar sobre su compañero.

Claro que no, los aliens no existen – dijo la chica.

Y como puedes estar seguro Sam, es un universo muy grande – dijo el chico.

Mira Dib, la verdad no encuentro sentido en discutir contigo, pero aclaremos algo, tal vez si existen los marcianos… - dijo Sam pero fue interrumpida por Dib.

Extraterrestres – la corrigió Dib.

Como sea, si los extraterrestres en verdad existen, ¿por qué insistes que Zim es uno de ellos, eh? No sería más fácil pensar que solo tiene una rara enfermedad – pregunto Sam cansada de la actitud de Dib.

Yo lo eh visto – afirmo Dib, a lo cual, dejo paralizado a Rookie.

Vaya, con eso me convences – contesto sarcásticamente Sam, pero lejos de la opinión de Dib y de Sam, los pensamientos de Rookie eran diferentes.

Así que eso es lo que piensan de ti Zim, has sido muy descuidado, ya me encargare de resolver ese problema pronto – pensaba Rookie.

Creo que lo mejor será iniciar con la tarea de Khil y así tener el resto de la tarde libre – dijo Rookie cambiando de tema.

Por mi está bien, pero no será en mi casa – dijo Dib causando molestia en Sam.

Tampoco se podrá en la mía, mis padres están haciendo remodelaciones – mintió Rookie debido a que no tenía una instalación adecuada para recibir visitas.

Supongo que será en mi casa entonces, vamos, entre más rápido mejor – dijo Sam con fastidio.

Cerca de ahí, otro par de chicos, uno de cabello negro y una chica de cabello verde, el chico lucia algo pensativo.

¿Te encuentras bien Danny? – pregunto la peliverde.

¿Eh? – Danny fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

Te pregunte si estabas bien – volvió a decirle la peliverde.

Estoy bien, solo pensaba en algunas cosas sin importancia ¿Por qué la pregunta Cosmo? – le pregunto Danny a la chica.

Bueno, es que lucias muy pensativo, creí que algo malo te pasaba – comento Cosmo, jugando con los dedos.

Bueno, pues hay algo, ¿no te pareció algo extraño el profesor? – le pregunto, debido a que si sentido fantasma había actuado extraño ese día.

Honestamente, hay algo familiar en el profesor Khil – dijo Cosmo mientras su cabeza trataba de visualizar a Khil en su pasado, pero no fue hasta que un recuerdo en especial la dejo paralizada.

No puede ser, será el, ¿pero, que hace aquí? – pensaba Cosmo, mientras su rostro mostraba un semblante de confusión, lo cual le preocupo a Danny.

Oye, Cosmo ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Danny, ahora él, la sacaba de sus pensamientos, Cosmo volvió a si y le respondió – ah, no te preocupes, solo estaba tratando de recordar algo, pero ya se me olvido, jeje.

Se reía nerviosamente Cosmo, lo cual solo dejo confundido a Danny – si tu lo dices.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la residencia Fenton, por lo que Danny rezaba que no estuvieran sus padres, pero no fue así.

Danny, hijo, que bueno que llegas, necesito que me ayudes a reordenar el inventario de muestras fantasmales – decía Jack abriendo de golpe la puerta, por lo que casi golpeaba a Cosmo, Danny la jalo hacia el evitando que ella fuera golpeada.

Cuando Jack abrió los ojos, se encontró con lo que el considero, una tierna escena de su hijo y Cosmo.

Danny, no nos había dicho que ya tenias novia, Maddy, ven aquí, nuestro pequeño Danny ya tiene novia – dijo Jack viéndolos abrazados, inmediatamente Danny y Cosmo se separaron, ambos se encontraban terriblemente sonrojados, pero Danny hablo antes de que su padre se le ocurriera decir algo más que lo avergonzara.

¡Papá! Ella no es mi novia, es una amiga del la sekundaria – aclaro Danny rápidamente.

Esta será una larga tarde – pensaba Danny mientras miraba a Cosmo, que aun seguía sonrojada.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un par de chicas de cabello castaño y la otra de cabello rubio, caminaban por la ciudad, platicando sobre algunas cosas.

Y entonces le dije que se fuera al demonio – dijo la chica castaña.

¿Enserio le dijiste eso a tu madre? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

Así es, después de lo que le hizo a papá no merece mi respeto – dijo la castaña.

Pero Eleanor, es tu madre – le reclamo la rubia.

Después de cómo fue mi infancia, ella no merece ser madre de nadie – dijo Eleanor con rencor en su voz.

Pero, ¿tan mala fue? – pregunto la rubia.

No tienes la menor idea Samus, casi mata a mi padre – dijo tratando de contener las ganas de llorar – luego me dijo que seriamos felices las dos juntas, que no lo necesitábamos, que él solo era un obstáculo en mi futuro.

Samus no podía decir nada por lo ocurrido, nunca había oído algo parecido al relato de Eleanor Lamb, su mejor amiga desde que ella llego a la sekundaria, después de algunos años de ser mejores amigas Samus le conto su mayor secreto, aunque Eleanor no lo creyó al principio, no paso mucho para que Samus le mostrara una prueba de lo que le había contado.

Pero al menos, todo termino bien, papá me salvo de la locura de mi madre y huimos lejos de ese lugar – dijo Eleanor más calmada – está bien, cambiemos de tema.

Si eso te hace sentir mejor, oye, habías oído hablar del profesor Khil, no recuerdo donde, pero había oído algo sobre – dijo Samus tratando de hacer una conversación.

La verdad, no, ¿pero que has escuchado tu de el? – pregunto Eleanor.

Pues no recuerdo muy bien, creo estuvo en el ejército – comento Samus.

¿El ejercito, estás segura? - Le pregunto Eleanor.

Da igual, no importa – debió haber sido imaginación mía – dijo Samus mientras ambas chicas se perdían a la distancia.

_En algún otro lugar._

Zim y Gaz caminaban sin un rumbo figo, Gaz seguía jalando de la mano a Zim, y este había dejado de poner resistencia hace un par de cuadras.

¿Y bien, en donde será? – pregunto Gaz.

¿Donde será que? –pregunto Zim con un tono de indiferencia.

Tu pelea – dijo Gaz, lo que provoco una seria sorpresa en Zim.

¿Cómo diablos sabes de eso? – pregunto Zim, aun sorprendido

Eso no importa – dijo Gaz volteando a verlo – pero responde ¿Por qué vas a pelear con el?

No lo entenderías – dijo Zim metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

Sé que algo traman, tu y el nuevo, pero no creo que peleen por el mismo motivo que pelearon tu y Tak – dijo Gaz cruzando los brazos.

Lo de Tak solo fue un mal entendido, aunque no puedo negar que si fue mi culpa – dijo Zim recordando la vez en la que Tak trato de robarle la tierra a Zim.

Eso no me concierne, pero lo que quiero saber es por qué cambiaste – dijo Gaz Abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Tienes razón, pero al mismo tiempo te equivocas – dijo Zim acercándose a Gaz.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Gaz arqueando la ceja.

A diferencia de tu hermano, eres mucho mas lista, notaste un cambio en mi comportamiento, pero, sin embargo, ustedes no me conocían antes de mi llegada a la tierra, así que no puedes estar segura de cómo era yo realmente – explico Zim.

¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo fingías? – pregunto Gaz, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba sorprendida.

Algo así, que mejor forma de ocultar tu identidad que hacerte pasar por un inepto que no puede hacer nada bien – dijo Zim sacando las manos de sus bolsillos.

Pero respecto a la invasión, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto para engañar a mi hermano, se algo ocultas – dijo Gaz mirándolo fijamente.

Adivinaste de nuevo, todo es parte de un elaborado plan para derrocar al imperio Irken, una vez que ellos estén fuera del camino, derrotar al Covenant será mas fácil – dijo Zim apretando sus puños.

¿El Covenant? – pregunto Gaz, un poco confundida.

Son una alianza de diversas razas alienígenas, que acabaran con todo la vida de este universo, si no los detemos a tiempo – explico Zim.

¿Detenemos, a quienes te refieres diciendo eso? – pregunto Gaz, con mas dudas que antes.

Los Luce Custodi, una coalición de Razas alienígenas dispuestas a acabar con los covenant, por nuestros propios motivos personales, y acabar con cualquiera que se nos interponga en nuestro camino – dijo Zim dándole la espalda a Gaz.

Un momento, es tan secreto, ¿por qué me lo dices? – esta vez había argumentado una muy buena pregunta.

Eso tiene una sencilla respuesta – contesto Zim.

¿Y cuál es? – volvió a peguntar Gaz.

Me caes bien y creo que eres de fiar, no como la mayoría de los humanos que carecen de masa cerebral – contesto Zim, esto dejo a Gaz más sorprendida, ya hace tiempo que había notado el cambio de actitud en Zim.

No esperes que sea más amable solo porque dijiste esas cosas – dijo Gaz, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que se sentía feliz.

Para nada, me gustas así como eres – sin notar lo que había dicho, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y cerró los ojos de manera satisfactoria.

A pesar de que Zim no se había percatado de lo que dijo, Gaz no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, y continúo su camino junto a Zim, trato de no pensar en ello y busco algo más de que hablar, tal vez así, despejar su mente.

Y, entonces, ¿me dirás por que vas a pelear con el nuevo? – pregunto Gaz.

Dijo que quería medir sus fuerzas contra las mías, de que era capaz, viniendo de un novato, es imaginable que eso ocurra – explico Zim.

¿Y cuando pelearas con él? – cuestiono Gaz a Zim.

Hoy en la noche, entre más rápido termine esto, mejor, ¿otra pregunta? – Zim ya se sentía como si lo estuvieran entrevistando.

¿El es uno de esos covenant de los que dijiste? – a lo que Zim respondió.

No, el es del mismo bando que el mío, pero es una tradición que se realice una batalla como forma de demostrar que eres apto de servir junto a otro soldado de mayor rango, aunque esa costumbre ya no es realizada con frecuencia, debido a estos tiempos de guerra, no podemos realizar estas formalidades – explico Zim.

Entiendo, bueno, si pelearan, estaré ahí para verlo, no me importa que tú no quieras – dijo Gaz, haciendo que Zim volteara a verla.

Como gustes, solo mantente al margen, yo le explicare el porqué estas ahí – dijo Zim, mientras el y Gaz se perdían en la distancia.

_Zona de entrenamiento de invasores, planeta Irk._

Dos Irkens peleaban ferozmente, uno de ellos bestia un traje rojo y tenía ojos marrones, el otro era una Irken de ojos violeta y traje del mismo color, un poco más baja que el otro Irken. El Irken saco una pistola de plasma y disparo repetidas veces contra la Irken, pero ella fue más rápida y tomo un escudo de energía para bloquear los disparo, el Irken aprovecho esto y corrió hacia ella para atinarle un golpe, pero ella fue más rápida y bloqueo el golpe con el antebrazo izquierdo, con su otro brazo intento golpearle en el rostro, el Irken instintivamente bloque el golpe, dejando su estomago bastante desprotegido, lo que ella aprovecho para darle una patada en la boca del estomago, el Irken se llevo sus manos a su estomago, sosteniéndoselo por el dolor, la Irken tomo la ventaja y le dio un tremendo derechazo en la quijada, con lo que lo había dejado derribado.

Los demás Irkens del entrenamiento veían sorprendidos la gran habilidad de la Irken, algunos se acercaban para alagarla y felicitarla, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que el otro Irken que había sido vencido se había levantado.

No me ganara una Irken inferior, soy más alto que ella, soy superior a ella – dijo el Irken mientras liberaba sus patas mecánicas extras, se lanzo a toda velocidad contra la Irken de ojos violeta, los Irken que estaban con ella se percataron de eso y se alejaron inmediatamente, dejando a la Irken, expuesta, cuando se dio cuenta de el ataque, ya lo había recibido, derribándola y haciéndola rodar por el suelo.

Eso es para que los inferiores como tu aprendan cual el su lugar – dijo el Irken de ojos marrones, se acerco lentamente a la Irken para darle el golpe final, pero ella comenzó a reírse.

Tú crees que me dejare vencer por un idiota como tu – su risa se estaba convirtiendo en una ira intimidante - TE DEMOSTRARE QUIEN ES EL INFERIOR SACO DE MIERDA.

La Irken también libero sus patas mecánicas y ataco al Irken con ferocidad, lo tomo de una de sus patas y la arranco con brutalidad, el Irken, ahora en desventaja, utilizo su escudo para defenderse, pero la Irken recordó como él había derribado su escudo, también recordó que cuando lo derribo, ella había tomado su pistola de plasma, además ella tenía la suya, así que saco ambas armas, las sobre cargo hasta que estas brillaban con intensidad y disparo contra el, el primer impacto sobrecargo el escudo, haciéndolo colapsar y desvanecerse, y su segundo tiro dio de lleno a Irken, dejándolo herido y fuera de combate.

Los Irkens que la habían felicitado hace unos momentos regresaron a ayudarla.

Tak, ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada una Irken de ojos rosas.

Estoy bien, solo necesito un descanso – dijo Tak, alejándose de la zona de entrenamiento, mientras caminaba, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados un Irken en especial – Zim, prepárate, la próxima vez que nos veamos, todo terminara diferente.


	4. Memorias de un Espartan

_**Espartan 321 – By Mazuko.**_

Capitulo 4 – Memorias de un Spartan.

Hace varios años.

Planeta Eradius, colonia No3 del planeta Sangheilus, campo de entrenamiento de Luce Custodi.

En el centro del campo de batalla un elite luchaba contra un Irken de ojos rojos y gran altura, ambos intercambien brutales golpes, pero en una admirable demostración de habilidad, cada uno evadía o bloqueaba el ataque de su adversario.

Pareces cansado, ríndete y acaba con esto – dijo el elite mientras miraba al Irken arrodillado, mientras recobraba el aliento, un grupo de elites, miraban la batalla con atención, en especial uno de ellos, un elite de ojos verdes.

Vamos Zakz, tu puedes – pensó el elite mientras miraba al Irken levantarse y señalar a su oponente.

Si crees que me daré por vencido, estas muy equivocado, aquí seré yo que salga victorioso – dijo el Irken de nombre Zakz, el elite de ojos verdes sonrió complacido.

Valla, no creí que Zakz fuera a levantarse después eso, parecía muy cansado – dijo uno de los elites.

Cierto, pero no creo que pueda seguir, comparado con Trax, el ya está en las de perder, será un milagro si aguanta un minuto más – dijo otro de los elites.

No sobreestimen a Trax, tampoco subestimen a Zakz - fueron las palabras de un elite de brillante armadura plateada que llegaba al campo de entrenamiento.

Inquisidor – dijo sorprendido el elite de ojos verdes, el resto de los elites hicieron reverencia ante la presencia del inquisidor.

En ese momento Zakz se puso en guardia, Trax lo ataco con una combinación de patadas, pero Zakz logro ver una abertura en su ataque, lo tomo de su pierna y lo azoto contra el suelo, dejándolo boca abajo, una vez derribado, Zakz lo tomo del brazo, amenazándolo con fractúraselo, Trax termino cediendo ante el Irken. El elite de ojos verdes sonrió complacido y el inquisidor alzo la voz.

Todos, formados, ustedes dos – señalo a un par de elites- llévenlo a la enfermería.

Los elites obedecieron la orden y cargaron a Trax hacia la enfermería, el inquisidor camino hacia Zakz y lo saludo – has demostrado ser un gran guerrero, no dejaste que tus emociones te dominaran y nublaran tu juicio, bien hecho.

Rhadsee, acompaña a Zakz a la sala de armas, ya esta listo para recibir la MJOLNIR Mark III – dijo el Inquisidor, sorprendiendo al resto de los elites, incluso a Rhadsee, Zakz sonrió satisfecho.

/

Zim despertaba del crió-sueño, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a este procedimiento, era algo molesto sentir el mareo y el estomago revuelto, pero los beneficios eran bastante gratificantes, su cuerpo se preserva mas, además de que evita el envejecimiento, un pequeño salto a las reglas naturales, todo gracias a la tecnología forerunner. El tranquilo amanecer de Zim fue interrumpido por Gir.

HICE WAFFLES – grito el hiperactivo robot, Zim solo dio un gruñido inexpresivo, en su entrenamiento le habían enseñado que debía de aprovechar toda clases de nutrientes posibles, ningún alimento debía menospreciarse, también que debía de adaptarse, solo así podría sobrevivir.

Zim comió los waffles con calma y sin mostrar asco, ya se había acostumbrado a la comida terrícola, por lo que cosas como los lácteos ya no eran problema para Zim. Una vez terminado su desayuno, se preparo para la escuela, al salir, pudo darse cuenta de que Gaz lo esperaba.

Simplemente no puedo deshacerme de ti humana – dijo Zim mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo, Gaz solo le miro cínicamente, esto provoco que Zim ocultara su ruborizado rostro.

Parece que aun no puedes olvidar la "tarea" de ayer, ¿no es así? – dijo con aquella misma sonrisa sádica, provocando disgusto en Zim.

No, por tu insinuación sexual tuve que pasar mala noche – dijo Zim de mala gana, Gaz sonrió con un gesto de victoria.

Descuida, con otra "tarea" como esa, te sentirás mejor – dijo Gaz seductoramente, Zim suspiro derrotado *podré tener un tiempo de paz, ¿o es mucho pedir?* pensó Zim de manera cansada.

/

En otro lugar, un joven verde y una chica gótica miraban atentos un mensaje de sus amigos.

¡Querido amigo Chico Bestia, querida amiga Raven! Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo, ¿como les ha ido en su misión? – pregunto alegre una chica pelirroja, piel bronceada y ojos verdes.

Hola Starfire – respondieron ambos chicos.

A decir verdad, tenemos unos cuantos sospechosos, pero nada confirmado – respondió CB (chico bestia) rascándose la nuca, Raven tomo unos archivos y se los envió a Starfire.

Esta es una lista de los sujetos con dotes especiales – dijo Raven, mientras Star miraba los archivos

Este tipo de información es la que buscaba el Inquisidor, le daré los datos a Cyborg para que los almacene – dijo la tamarareana.

Eso es todo lo que hemos descubierto, cuando sepamos mas les diremos- dijo CB.

Muy bien chicos, suerte en la misión, Luce Custodi fuera – dijo starfire antes de que la transmisión terminara.

No crees que fue apresurado mandar los archivos ahora, pudimos esperar a confirmar nuestras sospechas – dijo CB a Raven, ella solo seguía viendo los archivos.

Fenton y Rivera emiten un tipo de energía sobrenatural, al igual que Lamb, es extraño, pero su aura es muy perturbadora, en cuanto a Zoe y Mandy, ellas están tramando algo y no se si me guste – dijo pensativa Raven.

Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a todo esto, pero sabes quien mas me causa intrigas - raven miro a CB esperando una respuesta.

Te refieres a Zim, ¿será que te recuerda a mi? - pregunto con picardía CB, a lo que a Raven no le causo mucha gracia, después de un duro golpe en la cabeza, raven hablo.

No me refería el, pero tienes razón, su color de piel es raro - CB bajo la mirada por el comentario de Raven.

No me mal interpretes, respecto a ti, eso tiene una explicación, pero en Zim, desconozco su problema – con este comentario le dio animo a su amigo verde.

Entiendo, bueno, ya casi es hora de ir a clases, iré a prepararme, te espero – dijo CB mientras se retiraba a su alcoba, dejando a Raven analizando los archivos de sus compañeros de clase.

/

Camino a la sekundaria, en una parada de autobús, una joven pelirroja, de ojos rojos y lentes, espera sentada la llegada del transporte, suspiraba nostálgicamente recordando algún incidente que le diera sentido a su vida.

El nombre de esta joven, era Karin, que a pesar de su delicada apariencia, demostraba ser una chica con un introvertido carácter, además de ser una kunoichi. Por extrañes circunstancias, que ni ella misma puede entender, apareció en este mundo, uno muy diferente del que era originaria, no fue hasta que fue encontrada por un chico moreno de cabellos rizados y una chica de cabello azul y googles rojos, desde entonces, ah tenido que adaptarse a su nueva vida con el apoyo de sus nuevos amigos.

Como desearía encontrar la manera de regresar a mi mundo – dijo Karin nostálgicamente, solo para ser sacada de sus pensamientos por las voces de un par de chicos que se acercaban.

¡HEY KARIN! – grito una chica de cabello azul y googles rojos, seguida de un chico moreno y cabello rizado, Karin sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

Frida, Manny, aquí – dijo karin alzando su mano y con alegría en su voz.

Que bueno que te alcanzamos, por un momento creí que habíamos perdido el autobús, pero lo logramos – dijo Frida mientras se sentaba junto a Karin.

Pero hubiéramos llegado mas temprano si un hubiéramos tenido que pasar por el salón de juegos – se quejo Manny, debido a que Frida había insistido en ir a vigilar que nadie superara su mejor puntuación.

Claro, si no fuera tu reputación la que esta en riesgo, no harías nada, ¿verdad? – se quejo Frida, mientras se sentaba junto a Karin.

¿Y como les fue con su trabajo en equipo, chicas? – curiosidad mato a tigre.

La verdad no se como terminamos, pero terminamos, así que, que mas importa, ¿y como te fue a ti? – respondió Karin.

Te lo resumiré, intenta hacer un ensayo de chorrocientas hojas mientras tienes a un tipo con retraso menta molestándote cada 5 segundos, y para acabar, no sabia como regresar a su casa – contesto molesto Manny.

Jejejeje, parece que ya te están saliendo canas verdes – comento Karin, jugando con el pelo de Manny.

Solo te falta un vestido y te parecerías a la mama de Cosmo – decía Frida sosteniendo un vestido imaginario.

Yo no me reiría si fuera ustedes – dijo una voz seria y tranquila cerca de ellos, el trío volteo hacia donde venia esa voz. Era Rookie quien había hablado.

Eres tú el chico nuevo ¿no?, ¿porque dices eso, que sabes tú sobre ella? – pregunto ofendida Frida.

Disculpen, no quise ofenderlos, pero solos le decía que no hablaran de esa clases de cosas, si hubiera sido Cosmo quien los escuchara en lugar de mi, habría sido un serio error – dijo tranquilo Rookie, los chicos solo lo miraron con desconcierto.

Ahora que lo mencionas Rookie, jamás hemos visto a los padres de cosmo en las reuniones, ni siquiera cuando la visitamos aquella vez que estuvo enferma – comento Manny pensativamente.

Era claro que este tema estaba robando toda la atención de rookie, parte de su misión, era mantener las vidas de ciertos individuos en secreto, y la vida de cosmo, era uno de ellos.

¿Algunos d ustedes tuvieron contratiempos con sus deberes? – pregunto Rookie de manera directa, esperando cambiar el tema, a los que Frida respondió.

Karin y yo no tuvimos problemas, pero Manny tuvo que lidiar con Billy, esos son bastantes problemas, y a ti ¿como te fue con la gótica socialista y la copia de Jaime Mausan? – pregunto Frida.

Rookie no entendía por que los humanos se faltaban tanto el respeto entre ellos, según sus enseñanzas, el respeto entre razas solo se podría alcanzar cuando una especie se respete a si misma, y así evitaría muchos conflictos, pero sus lideres le había advertido que no todas las razas tenían en cuenta este ideal, por eso la interminable guerra contra el Covenant.

En realidad, son bastantes agradables, cabe decir que…. – Rookie se había quedado sin palabras al notar la presencia de cierto chico verde.

Zim y Gaz caminaban tranquilamente por la acera de enfrente, por un momento, Rookie sintió como ambos chicos le devolvían la mirada, cosa que solo notaron el y Karin, a lo que Manny y Frida se les quedaron viendo nada mas.

¿Por qué actúa de esa manera el nuevo, aunque no sea chakra lo que usen las personas en este mundo, su energía actúa de manera extraña? – pensó karin al ver la actitud interna de Rookie.

Oigan, ¿desde cuando andan tan juntos esos dos? – pregunto confundido Manny, tal vez era el Tigre, pero seguía siendo un adolescente despistado.

¿No es ella la hermana da de Dib? - pregunto Rookie curioso.

Gaz Membrana, definitivamente es ella, a mi también me desconcierta, pero no me sorprende que este con Zim, después de todo, ambos son muy oscuros, tanto como Mandy o Zoey, son tal para cual – agrego Frida, con seriedad en su voz.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, dos chicas de carácter oscuro, discutían sobre algunos asuntos relacionados con los acontecimientos pasados mientras caminaban hacia la sekundaria.

No puedo creer que tardáramos tanto en hacer la tarea que nos dejo el loco del profesor Lherbee – se quejo Zoe, que no poseía tanto autocontrol como el de Mandy.

No hagas un berrinche innecesario, ahora no estoy para soportan ningún escándalo ni nada parecido – le reprendió Mandy mientras se acariciaba la frente.

Estas igual de jodida que yo, antes de que se te olvide, debemos de pasar por Sam, acordamos que se uniría a nuestra organización, ¿recuerdas? – le cuestiono Zoe.

Lo se, pero hubiera sido mejor opción Gaz, ella es mas apta para nuestros planes mas complejos – dijo Mandy sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba escuchando.

A los lejos, una figura adulta, logro oír toda la conversación de las chicas.

Algo me dice que esas chicas me causaran muchos problemas – dijo cansado de solo imaginarlo, pero el sujeto fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

¡Profesor Khil Lherbee! – fue el grito de una par de chicas, a las que Khil reconoció inmediatamente.

Srta. Aran, Srta. Lamb, que gusto verlas tan animadas – respondió con una seria, pero alegre sonrisa Khil.

No esperábamos encontrarlo camino a la escuela – dijo Samus confundida.

De hecho, es el único profesor que no va en auto a la escuela – hablo Eleanor.

La verdad es que mi auto esta en el taller, por eso ando a pie, pero sirve de que les haga compañía de camino a la sekundaria – propuso Khil, a los cual ellas respondieron con una mirada de corazones.

Algo me dice que ellas también causaran problemas – pensó Khil mientras acompañaba a las chicas a la sekundaria.

En otro lugar, una silueta volaba por los aires, dejando una estela de luz a su paso, se trataba de Danny Phantom, el joven héroe fantasma, que se dirigía hacia un edificio departamental, aterrizo en un callejón adjunto y regreso a su forma humana, camino hacia la entrada y se recargo en la entrada, esperando.

Mientras esperaba, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior…

Flash Back On.

La familia Fenton comía acompañado de la amiga de Danny, aunque este con comía, mas bien deseaba poder usar sus poderes fantasma para poder desaparecer, desde que habían llegado a su casa, sus padres no habían dejado de bombardearlo de bochornosas preguntas como: ¿desde cuando estaban juntos? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Por qué no nos la habías presentado? ¿Cuántas citas han tenido?, toda clase de preguntas vergonzosas que los padres podría hacerle a su hijo adolescente, aunque has Cosmo, quien estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, mantenía la calma y respondía las preguntas de los padres de Danny, para la suerte de ambos, la casi adulta Jazz sabia perfectamente por lo que pasaba su hermanita, saco a ambos de la acosadora cena de la familia Fenton, alegando que los ayudaría a terminar su tarea, dando así fin a el interrogatorio, definitivamente le debía una a su hermana.

Flash Back Off.

Pasado el tiempo, alguien bajaba las escaleras del edificio, una joven de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color del cielo, al ver a Danny, lo saludo tranquilamente, el chico respondió con un simple saludo, que duro un poco mas de lo normal, hasta que el detuvo su mano con la otra, sus mejillas dejaron ver el tono rojo por sus inconciente acto, no falta decir que paso a continuación.

Ya en la escuela, los alumnos, como siempre alborotados, gritando, arrojándose bolitas de papel y uno que otra cosa extraña, pero todo el caos seso cuando Khil entro al aula.

Bien chicos, espero que hayan cumplido con sus tareas, por que yo si cumpliré con mis castigos, y no creo que les guste estar con la bruja esa, que era su profesora – dijo Khil, causando risa en sus alumnos a pesar de la amenaza, era el primero que decía algo de la profesora Bitters abiertamente y sin miedo.

Pasaron las horas y Khil seguía enseñando a sus alumnos algunas cosas esenciales para la vida y sus carreras.

Como verán, el cuello es uno de los puntos mas vulnerables del ser humano, lo cual lo hace un lugar propicio para certeros ataque que neutralicen, o en el peor de los casos, elimine a los enemigos, desde el rompimiento del cuello hasta la degollación, hay una gran variedad para la muerte, alguna pregunta – la explicación de Khil fue bastante explicita, lo cual inicio con un tema de biología, termino en un capitulo del arte del asesinato, las reacciones de los alumnos fueron… sobresalientes, por no encontrar una manera mas adecuada de decirlo.

Tengo hambre – dijo uno de los estudiantes de manera inocente y algo perturbadora.

Que bueno que me lo recuerdan, es hora del almuerzo, pero no se atraganten, que habrá educación física hasta que salgan, ahora lárguense de aquí – dijo Khil mientras sus alumnos salían del salón.

Cielos, creí que nunca se irían – dijo Khil mientras saca un Slave Game y subía las piernas a su escritorio.

/

En algún lugar del mundo.

Centro de operaciones gubernamentales (C.O.G.).

El lugar era un frondoso bosque, a las orillas de un lago, cerca de ahí, una mujer de cabello gris, lentes de vidrio rojo y una bata científica amarilla camina tranquilamente, pronto se encontró con un hombre afro americano, de cabello corto y traje militar.

Buenos días Dra. Wakeman – dijo el hombre saludando al es estilo militar.

Sargento Johnson, buenos días usted también – respondió el saludo la dra. Ambas personas entraron una cabaña, Johnson movió un swith de la luz, en medio del comedor se abrió una compuerta, dejado ver una plataforma en la cual ambos abordaron, automáticamente la plataforma descendió y la compuerta se cerró. En ese momento una voz computarizada hablo:

Prueba de identificación visual en progreso…

Sujetos identificados…

Sargento Mayor Avery Junior Johnson y Dra. Nora Wakeman confirmados, sean bienvenidos.

La plataforma se detuvo y una puerta se abrió, dejando ver una compleja instalación científica, repleta de ellos y militares, una vez adentro fueron recibidos por un científico de peculiar peinado con forma de guadaña, una bata blanca y guantes negros.

Sargento Johnson, Dra. Wakeman, un gusto verlos, me complacer anunciarles que tenemos excelentes noticias sobre nuestro invitado especial – dijo el científico.

Infórmenos Prof. Membrana, háblenos acerca de nuestro visitante – pidió Johnson de manera cortes.

Adelante, ¿que describieron de 117? – fue la culminación de uno de los mas indescifrables secretos, que ahora seria revela a la Dra. Wakeman.


End file.
